The Consequences of Rapid Change
by ObsessedConanFan
Summary: The organization is beginning to move again and they found a project that Gin and Vodka hid. What will they do when they decide to re-introduce this project to the world of the organization? Sequel to All Can Change In An Instant.
1. Prologue

AN: All right, first off this is a sequel to my story "All Can Change In An instant." Therefore for this one to make sense, you kind of need to read that one. Also pairings are not set yet in this story, I have not decided yet. If you expect updates weekly like "All Can Change In An instant," you will be SORELY disappointed. Life has gotten more hectic, but I still want to write this. With that….let's begin.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan, Gosho Aoyama does.

Everything was dark, it felt cold and he could not tell where he was. He could see himself and he could see his hands, but he could not see much farther than five feet in front of him. The area was covered in a dense fog and impossible to see through. Conan frowned slightly to himself, where was he? He started walking slowly, trying to find a landmark in the thick fog.

"_Why couldn't you help us?"_

Conan stopped cold. "Ayumi?" he called out feeling a mixture of fear and deep sadness. That couldn't be her….she was dead.

"_Why did you live?"_

Conan tensed "I-I don't know" he said hearing Genta's voice accusing him from the fog. He started running, either to get away from the accusing voices or find the source, even he was not sure.

"_Why did we die?"_

MItsuhiko's voice completed the trio of his dead friends and he stopped once more panting heavily out of breath. "I…couldn't do anything" he said sadly.

"_Some friend you are….."_ all of his friends echoed at the same time and Conan put his hands to his ears as if to block them out. "I'm sorry…." He said softly. "I wanted to, I tried….I tried…." He said his hands fisting lightly in his hair.

_You didn't try hard enough, it was far too easy to kill them," _a new voice joined the three and penetrated Conan like a blade. "Shut up!" he snapped at the phantom voice of Gin and turned to find the sound, only to face the shattered remains of Ayumi's face.

"_He's right."_

Conan took two steps back and backed into Genta, shot and also dead. His eyes were soulless and accusing.

"_You did not try hard enough,"_

Conan felt terror building and tried to get away from his two, dead friends. Mitsuhiko joined the group and pointed at him slowly as accusingly as his tone.

"_And you will live with it…" _

Conan let his head hang a bit, he agreed with them after all. He felt the barrel of a gun against his back and froze abruptly. He could not turn though to face the person behind him. It was not Gin however, a male voice reached his ears.

_Until the day I kill you…"_

Fire filled his vision and pain and he screamed- waking in his bed and breathing heavily. He ran his fingers through his sweat soaked hair.

"D-Dammit…not again…" he said trying to get his bearings on reality once more. He breathed heavily, calming both his racing heart and his breathing rate. He looked around and saw Kogoro snoring heavily in the bed next to him.

"He can sleep through anything," Conan sighed slightly, but he was also very glad he was still sleeping. It seemed he had not awoken anyone with his scream. Ran had caught him screaming sometimes, and had been more and more worried.

Conan thought she did not need to worry about Conan, she worried about Shinichi enough. He felt guilty for that as well. Ever since the incident two months ago, he had not seen any sign of the organization.

No new leads, but they had not come looking for him either and for that he was grateful. The tracker that Gin had given him was still inside him and he doubted that it would be easy to get rid of.

He lay back down, already knowing he would not be sleeping again tonight. He sighed and lay on his side. Where could he go from here, he was having these nightmares every night. That male voice at the end of the dream was new though. What could it mean?

AN: Well that is the prologue as I try to figure this out. ^^ Reviews are lurved ;D so if you want this continued...*Holds next chapter hostage with reviews as the ransom*


	2. Chapter 2

AN: All right, chapter 1 is officially out. Wow, already doing better than I thought. Well enjoy all my awesome readers~

EDIT: This is not a new chapter, I just realized that I wanted to respond to my reviewers as I did previous and I forgot to do so. Sorry about the fake out everyone but here is the response to the reviews posted previously.

angelwingsonline: YES a sequel, I finally had some inspiration to work with~ And it has? That is good. The point of writers are to improve writing styles over time ^^

Zerqyx: Well that scene was such an amazingly acted out scene that many people take inspiration from it. Myself included. Also, they only went after one kid as you recall in the past, and the BO did not know. Things will be revealed in due time.~

RavenShooter: Your wait is now over~

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN. Gosho Aoyama, an amazing author and artist does.

Finally morning came, dispelling nightmares and shadow, until the night came again. Conan rubbed his eyes sleepily, and tried to look more awake. Ran had noticed his rapid decline and had been very worried. He hated seeing her worried.

He went into the kitchen, seeing that Ran had already left for school, something about meeting Sonoko early to talk. Conan sighed in a bit of relief, Ran would notice if he was tired, but the 'famous detective' Kogoro Mouri most certainly would not. He could have coffee to hopefully stay awake for the rest of the day.

He moved about the kitchen, feeling like a zombie and finding coffee that Kogoro had made. He pulled a chair to the cabinet and got a mug, and he filled it. He took a sip of the heavenly liquid and he smiled softly, feeling a bit better already.

"Oi, brat," Conan startled a bit hearing his guardian's voice and he turned around blinking. "…yes?" he said a bit warily. "You don't look very well" the elder man's voice held a very strange note of concern. Conan could not help gaping a bit. If Kogoro had noticed, then he must look worse off than he thought.

"I am okay…" he said slightly trying to hide his face a bit with his bangs.

"Maybe you should stay home from school today," Kogoro said in response as Conan hopped down from the chair.

"No!" Conan yelped a bit, causing Kogoro to stare at him oddly. "I mean…I will be fine," he said quickly trying not to sound desperate. If he stayed home, he would have to sleep at Kogoro's insistence, and then….

"I can go," he said sounding as resolute as he could manage.

"If you say so, brat," Kogoro snorted a bit and he walked over to the counter, getting himself some coffee. He then sat down and he began to read the paper.

"I do," Conan said almost more to himself than Kogoro and he got his backpack. "Bye," he said quietly to the detective as he stepped outside.

He was shocked to see Haibara was there already; usually he met her at Agasa's. She looked up at him almost calculatingly and gave him a dead pan look.

"You look like crap," she said point-blank, but there was a tone of underlying concern in her tone.

"I am fine," Conan said resisting the urge to growl it.

"…" Haibara chose not to comment and the pair headed to school, the rest of the trip was in silence.

()()()()()

Conan sat in his desk at school and he had his chin resting in one of his hands, trying to stay awake and pay attention to Kobayashi-sensei's lesson. Or at the very least, fake paying attention.

"_At least you are still in class, we are not…." _

Conan tensed up abruptly hearing that, that could not be…was he having auditory hallucinations now?

"_We would give anything to be back…"_

Conan clasped his hands over his ears, trying to hide a minute shaking of his form, this couldn't be happening…

"_Anything…."_

Conan clenched his eyes shut as well but something broke through his thoughts and the voices. A loud noise shattered the scene as quickly as it had come about.

"Edogawa-kun!" Kobayashi's voice jolted Conan, and caused the boy to realize that he had fallen asleep in class. His head had fallen lightly on the desk, also he had fallen asleep without realizing it really. Well, at least it was not hallucinations…yet.

"H-hai, Kobayashi-sensei" he said trying to get his grip back on reality, though he could see the worry in his teacher's eyes. Apparently he was not doing well at getting back into reality.

"You fell asleep," she said sounding very worried. "Perhaps you should go home and rest," she said looking at him and even other kids were beginning to glance at him.

"I am fine Kobayashi-sensei…really. Sorry for falling asleep," he looked up to her apologetically and smiled as reassuringly as he could "It won't happen again."

"If you are sure," Kobayashi said in a tone that suggested she would be watching, but not out to get him in trouble. She would be watching out of concern. Conan nodded smiling a bit and she returned to her lesson.

()()()()

Conan was glad to get through the rest of the day without further incident. He had felt sleepy but dug his nails sharply into his palm when he felt the drowsiness may over take him.

He headed home, knowing that Haibara would just question him. He was too tired and too off balance to really want to talk right now…

His mind drifted back into the past, what had transpired and ultimately what had happened. He knew that the organization could still find him, and that was ultimately worried him as well. Nothing had happened in the past few months….but who said things would stay like that? Especially around him?

()()()()

A figure cloaked in darkness sat at a computer screen. His face was lit by the bright screen he was looking at. A map was on the screen and one red dot was flashing continuously on the map.

The figure grinned an unholy smile, and the screen clicked off on the computer. The room was plunged into darkness as a slight chuckle snaked out of the shadows.

AN: There is chapter 1 for you guys, time to kind of get things rolling….I hope. Reviews are love and inspire me to write the next chapter faster so…. *Holds a bucket out* Please feed the authoress.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here is chapter 3, as I try to sort out events in my head, updates will not be on a set time basis. I don't want deadlines because I have college and work to sort out. That is plenty enough stress. So, we will see how these continue to go.

Seriously: I KNEW I was going to get at least one review like this. I changed and edited it because I have OCD about some things. This is one of them.

Reader: Thanks I am trying to go for that sense of suffering. He has trouble letting random people that he does not know very well die, so I wondered how would he react if he saw his friends killed, and made the assumption it was his fault?

Angelwingsonline: Yes, cliffhanger! The Authoress' best friend~ Well people who know for sure are his parents, Heiji Hattori, Vermouth, Agasa, Haibara, the FBI is iffy, Kaitou Kid is iffy, and…that CIA agent Rena Mizunashi is iffy, probably not.

Zerqyx: Oh, okay then ^^

gundamzbd36: I am not telling~ You will have to read to find out.

"I'm home" Conan called out as he returned from school. He entered the Mouri household and was greeted by immediate concern.

"Conan-kun did you have a nice day at school?" Ran Mouri asked, it was an innocent enough question but the concern in her eyes was not disguised as well.

"Hai, Ran-neechan, I did" Conan said smiling at her as reassuringly as he could. He hoped this would alleviate her fears a bit.

"OI KU-nan What's up?" a familiar voice reached Conan's ears and he resisted the urge to frown darkly. There would be one of two reasons Hattori was here. Either a case or he was going to try cheering him up. Neither option was very appealing at the moment.

"Ran-neechan why is Heiji-niichan here?" Conan asked plastering as much curiosity onto his expression as he could, hopefully to keep his irritation from shining through. He realized that Kazuha was there also, looking at him concerned. Oh boy, this was not going to end well.

"Kazuha and Heiji thought it would be a good idea for us to go out and eat, then I don't have to cook tonight." Ran said smiling. Conan caught her hidden meaning though. That and he would not stay home all night and be reclusive. Also Ran was sure to be hoping he would talk to Heiji.

Not a chance. He was not explaining the nightmares, the dreams. The nightmares during day that had started, Conan really hoped they would not be a daily occurrence.

He was also not going to explain the gnawing feeling of guilt that still lingered from watching his friends die in front of him and being unable to do a damn thing. The fear…that it would happen again.

"I am not really hungry" Conan said while already knowing any arguing was a futility at best, especially with Hattori there.

"Aw come on Conan," Ran said looking a bit worried at his lackadaisical attitude. Conan could hear the concen in her tone and hid a sigh. He would give in, for her sake…

"Okay, Ran-neechan" Conan said softly and he smiled a bit, when she relaxed perceptibly.

"Great!" Heiji shouted and Conan resisted the urge to glower at him darkly. "Let's get out of here then" he said and led the way out, Kazuha right behind him followed by Ran, Conan, and Kogoro. The senior detective would not miss the opportunity for food after all.

()()()()()

Kazuha and Ran were walking in front of the group, chatting animatedly about some rock star. "Oi, Kudo" Heiji said to his shrunken friend quietly.

"If it is about a case, or your attempts to find out what is on my mind, don't even bother" Conan said sounding tired.

"You know that stuff was not your fault!" the Osakan detective growled a bit at his friend.

Conan said nothing, seeming to be ignoring the elder seeming detective. This action irked Heiji and he contemplated shaking his friend to knock some sense into him. However, a glare from both Ran and Kazhua stopped him from completing the action.

"We're here!" Ran said seeming to be focusing on Conan.

"Yeah!" Conan said softly trying to muster some excitement for her. This did not seem to appease her though as worry flashed across her eyes.

"Let's go inside," Kazuha said leading the group inside.

()()()()()

The group had ordered and was now eating silently. Heiji kept trying to strike up conversation but it petered out awkwardly most of the time, leaving the table in silence once more.

All remained this way until a scream pierced the air.

AN: Well, what's a Detective Conan Fanfiction without a mystery? This ends chapter 3, see you next time~ ALSO remember to feed the authoress~ I love reading your reviews. 


End file.
